The Game
by EsophagealEruption
Summary: Robin lost it. Note: Some cutesy fluffy BBxR.


Ahaha, so I don't really know, but this is a one-shot, because I said so. I love "Naked" - the all-natural superfood drinks. If you can find one of those, grab it, shake it, and take a sip. They're so amazingly AWESOME.

–

Green-gloved thumbs were a blur over the Playstation buttons, jamming them accurately and quickly.

"Critical Hit!"

"Combo!"

"Great!"

"Critical Hit!"

Robin wasn't listening to the announcer-man on the game in his energetic voice, but concentrated on defeating the new opponent.

"Kaaaay-Oh!"

The black-haired boy grinned, setting the controller down for a moment and popping his fingers. The Hi-Score screen popped up, and Robin scrambled to his feet in disbelief.

"No.." he whispered, and slammed his fist down on the long coffeetable, "That's impossible!"

All of his high scores.

Gone.

And what had replaced them?

"BB!"

"BB!"

On. All. TEN. SLOTS.

An angry, agonized wail would be the human term for the sound that Robin emitted next, but words are never accurate enough for true human experience. Just outside the door to the living room, BeastBoy snickered, and then put on his 'shocked face'. He pretended to be out of breath, and then ran into the room.

"What happened?! Are the aliens here? Did Raven get scared and not confront it again? Is Starfire cooking?!?!?" He asked, slapping out questions fast and worriedly, accentuating the last one with a wary look at the kitchen area.

Slowly, the Boy Wonder turned around, a menacing glare on his face, and pointed at the television screen. BeastBoy's inner self was rolling on the floor, laughing. On the outside, BeastBoy just put on a confused face.

"Uh... The Hi-Score page for StreetFighter Advanced 7, Game of the Year Edition?"

A red-faced superhero poked BeastBoy in the chest with a green-gloved fury with each angry word.

"How. Did. You. Beat. My. SCORE!?"

BeastBoy smirked at him. "Because I'm better at the game, obviously."

Robin fumed. For six months and three days, NO ONE had even been on the high score list except, "ROB". He had played the 2P section with BeastBoy and he _knew_ that the changeling wasn't as good at the game as he was.

"No," Robin said, "You probably got Gizmo to hack it for you."

Suddenly, Robin seemed a lot calmer.

BeastBoy shrugged. "Think what you want."

A vein stood out on the white forehead, and anger and pride nipped at his heels.

"Alright then, Mister Advanced StreetFighter, play me in a 2P round."

BeastBoy, as planned, put on his nervous face. "Uh, no, actually, I'm kind of hun-"

Robin grinned wickedly. Now he was certain he was right – Gizmo had hacked the game for BeastBoy somehow.

"Nope – we're going to face off. Random character and setting," Robin said, walking over to the game station and grabbing the other wireless controller, "Loser has to do whatever the winner says, unquestioningly, for the rest of the day."

BeastBoy caught the controller when it was tossed at him, and sat down on the couch.

"Fine," he said, not quite as confidently as possible.

"Random character!" echoed twice in the room, followed by "Random Arena!"

Game music jammed loudly, and the announcer shouted, "Fight!"

Fists wrapped in blue gauze punched furiously at an elderly woman, who blocked every single hit with her cane. The cane whipped suddenly at strong feet between a set of blows, and a heavy-looking brawny man fell to his bottom. Grandma pounced, whaling away at the muscly, thick man.

"Critical hit!"

"Critical hit!"

"Combo!"

"Great Chaiiiiin!"

"Critical Hit!"

"Kaaaayyy- Ohh!"

Robin's jaw fell to the ground. BeastBoy grinned, and shouted, "Go, Grandma!" before he jumped up and danced around singing. "Go Grandma, it's your birthday.. Go Grandma, it's your birthday.. We gon' party like it's your birthday.. Gon' sip Bacardi like-"

"Best two outta three!" Robin growled, picking up BeastBoy's controller and thrusting it at him.

–

Three rounds later, BeastBoy got tired of the "It's your birthday" song, and ten later, got tired of celebrating. Forty later, Robin was still adamant.

"Come on, fifty-seven out of a hundred and ten? One more!"

BeastBoy gave him a cockeyed stare. "Dude. I've beaten you fifty six times.. Over the last six hours. It's dinnertime."

"But-"

BeastBoy grinned, and Robin fumed.

"Okay, what do I have to do for the rest of the day?"

BeastBoy thought for a moment.

"Close your eyes."

Robin looked at him like he was crazy.

"Do it! It was your idea, anyways."

"...Alright, they're closed."

BeastBoy leaned close to the Boy Wonder, to where their noses weren't quite touching. He could feel the suddenly nervous breath of the older teen in front of him. The changeling swallowed nervously. So far, his plan had worked, and now he was more than a little nervous at the second half. His voice almost wouldn't come out when he muttered the only command he had planned, but it was loud enough.

"Kiss me."

And, a victim of his own pride, Robin leaned forward and did.

Softly, he pressed his lips against green ones. Just for a moment, it was that, and then Robin pulled away about a centimeter. He licked his lips, barely licking green ones, and kissed the corner of his teammates mouth. And again, little, short kisses against BeastBoy's lips, maybe a moment before his hands were around a slim green neck. BeastBoy, more than pleased with the success of his plan, leaned forward, and they fell with a soft 'plup' onto the couch. One of his arms was tucked between Robin and the couch, the other was under Robin's shoulder, hand tangled in the back of messy black hair. His stomach pressed against Robin's abdomen, and their legs were splayed on the couch.

The kiss deepened, and BeastBoy nipped at his leader's lower lip. There wasn't any noise except the soft, wet sound of their mouths coming together, and a slightly quickened breath. Robin licked the bottom of BeastBoy's upper lip, and their tongues became entangled. Nervously but excitedly poking and touching and sucking lightly and nipping was the kiss, as gentle nervous fingers played with hair and ran across a strong chest.

It seemed like minutes later when an awkward cough made them both tense up and stop. Immediately, BeastBoy almost literally jumped off of Robin, sitting upright and straight, reaching for the PS3 Controller. Raven raised an eyebrow at him and the still-laying teen, whose face was red and had a dimly shocked and embarrassed and 'what the hell did I just do' expression.

"I've been coughing for ten minutes," Raven said, with an almost amused undertone. "Pizza's here."

BeastBoy grinned, and didn't even partially show shame. "Sweet!" he said, and jumped up, running for the kitchen. Raven smirked at the Boy Wonder, still a little dazed on the couch, before shaking her head and walking out of the living room.

Robin sat up, and overheard BeastBoy telling Starfire not to put _that_ much mustard on her pizza. He picked up his controller, and reached for BeastBoy's. The mask squinted.

"What is-" Robin pulled out a small white paper that was tucked into the couch where BeastBoy had been sitting, next to the PS3 controller.

On it was a sequence of buttons.

–

Hahaha, BeastBoy is a cheeaaaater cheater pumpkin-eater~.


End file.
